The present invention relates to prefabricated metal structural units and more particularly to framework for balconies, porches and the like. It is known to construct balconies on concrete buildings by the floor slab, and using poured in place concrete to provide a cantilevered balcony slab. However, balconies for frame buildings are typically wood structures supported by posts. Alternatively, the balcony may be constructed of steel structural elements usually welded together on site.
Wood and steel construction require expensive on-site labour and may require considerable maintenance particularly painting to prevent rot in the case of wood structures and to prevent rust in the case of the steel structures. Steel structural elements while being more durable are heavy and require lifting machinery and more elaborate safety precautions. Wood structures of this type decrease in strength during useful life due to weathering and decay.